Without a Trace
by she writes with wings
Summary: Alix, a cunning and arrogant Slytherin, and Kaylan, a sharp and cautious Ravenclaw, are first years at Hogwarts. Just as they are settling in, first years begin to disappear. The vanishing students have only one thing in common-none of them are purebloods. Meanwhile, the boy known as the Chosen One seems to have gone bad so it is up to the unlikely team to find the source of evil.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters in it. (:**

**Okay, so. This is my first HP fic, and it's a collab with my friend Kylyn. [search her up] Anyways, we're not extreme HP fans, I mean we like it, but we don't wait hours and hours for the midnight premiere. Any constructive criticism you have to offer will be openly accepted and respected, but if you're here to tell us that we suck and then leave, that's not something we'll take very well. (:**

**Now, my collab partner has something to say as well.**

**Kylyn: Don't search me up. The last story I wrote was when I was 11. And I wasn't good at writing. So there's nothing to read. Now... enjoy!**

**Back to me. Search her up anyways. :P Enjoy!**

Prologue

-Alix-

_Blood, everywhere. Scarlet splotches of our life-fluid, splattered like paint in all directions. _

_All I heard were the shouts of horror, and the fear I sensed in those familiar voices spread throughout me, and I began to sob, confused and scared._

_I had always felt so safe… protected… living with a father who swore not to let anything hurt me, who told me every night not to worry, and a brother who promised to always be there for me, whenever I needed him. _

_They had promised me forever, and now forever was over._

_My utopia became just another dot on the horizon, just another gray wisp of the past._

Chapter One

-Kaylan-

I slammed the door shut and slumped onto the seat. Almost immediately, the train started moving. "I'm here..." I groaned, talking to no one in particular.

"Well, good thing you didn't miss the train!" I heard a voice to my left. My eyes widened in surprise and I turned. A stunning girl with black hair and green eyes was smiling at me. She held out her hand. "Hey. I'm Alix Aevryn. My first year here. You?"

"Kaylan Saffrys. Same." As I looked away shyly, there was an almost silent knock on the door and it opened slightly. A tall boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and bottomless blue gray eyes walked in hesitantly.

"Come in, sit down. We won't bite," Alix teased playfully. I shot her a meaningful glance.

"Don't mind Alix. What's your name? I'm Kaylan." I welcomed him.

"Thanks, Kaylan," he said, taking a seat next to Alix, "I'm Daemon Quikspell, second year."

"My brother, Desmond, is in another car," Alix told us, "but he goes by Dez. It's his third year here, and he's in Ravenclaw. What House do you think you'll be sorted into?" She smirked. "I already know what House the sorting hat will put me in. I'm practically destined to be in it. I was shocked that my brother was put in Ravenclaw, but then, he was always weaker than me. Soft-hearted boy." She scoffed.

I wasn't completely sure which House they would sort me into… I hardly knew which House I _wanted_ to be in, so I just ignored the question. "What House are you so confident of being sorted into?" I asked coolly, although I was pretty sure I already knew.

Alix rolled her eyes. "Wasn't it obvious, Kaylan? There is no way that sorting hat would ever, even for one moment, consider putting me into any other House except for…" I waited patiently. "HUFFLEPUFF!" she shouted joyfully. I stared at her quizzically, evaluating her facial expression. She seemed serious. Then Alix burst into laughter, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Did you really believe me? Admit it, you definitely believed me for a minute there. You should've seen your face! Worth a million galleons, I tell you. Don't even deny it, I stunned you!" she grinned. Her amused expression transformed into a queer look. The words I can best use to describe it is a cross between a dead raccoon and a falling bird. This snobby Slytherin-to-be was beginning to irritate me, something rarely achieved, even if only a little, so I did not to hesitate to share with her my thoughts.

"Alix," Daemon said nervously, "I wouldn't go so far. Kaylan seems angry."

"Your face reminds me of a cross between a dead raccoon and a falling bird," I stated crossly to Alix, verifying Daemon's thoughts. She froze. We awkwardly sat there, staring at each other in silence. Daemon sighed and looked out the window longingly.

Finally, Alix said, "How do you even know what that looks like?" I gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"I didn't until today," I replied, "looks like this is going to be a long ride."

"And we're already getting to know each other," she said bitterly, "I have a feeling we're going to be _very_ close friends, the three of us." Alix faked a cheerful smile. I inwardly groaned, but I was also intrigued by this odd person.

"Well, that's enough about me-"

"Really?" I gasped mockingly, "I thought it was never enough about you."

"Oh, shut it," she snapped, "Now tell me about yourself."

"That's rather contradictory, don't you think? Anyways, I already told you all you need to know about me. My name, my age, and hopefully my gender was apparent to you, otherwise I would consider getting your eyes checked. Oh, and one more thing about me: I'm going to the restroom. Bye." I quickly stood up, opened the door, and stepped into the hall. Daemon's soft chuckles echoed in my mind as the door closed.

The train was a little wobbly, but I managed to make it down to the end. There were two bathrooms. The ladies' bathroom was out of order. I sighed, and led myself to the bathrooms in the next car. This time, the ladies' bathroom was occupied. I sighed again, and leaned against the wall. A few seconds later, the men's bathroom door opened. A tall guy with short, black hair and icy blue eyes stepped out. He nodded towards me. "Hey."

"Hey." I replied impassively, and we both looked away like nothing had happened in those five seconds. A minute later, the Ladies' Bathroom's door opened, and blonde girl stepped out and hurried away. _Finally!_ I smiled.

I opened the door to my booth and sat down again. Alix looked up from the book she was reading. "So the princess returns. How was your journey to constipated land?"

"Alix, please shut up," Daemon hissed, but she disregarded him.

"Believe it or not, I wasn't constipated. The ladies' room in our car was out of order, so I went to the next car, and then I had to wait because it was occupied. I also met a guy along the way," I told her.

"A guy?" she asked, suddenly interested. "Was he cute? Do you like him?" Daemon suddenly looked bored. I met his eyes, and his face went red. He mumbled something under his breath and turned away. I decided to ignore this and talk to Alix instead.

"Um… he was okay," I confessed. She winked at me.

"Well, you point him out to me and I'll see what I can do for you."

"Oh, look, we're here," I said, changing the subject. Daemon relaxed.

"Alright, you can avoid it this time, but I'll find out sooner or later," Alix smiled wickedly.

To my disappointment, Daemon was put with other second years. Alix and I were in a small wooden boat with a lantern, along with a couple other first years. Since they didn't seem like they were going to start a conversation any time soon, Alix began chattering away.

"So, what are your names?" she questioned them. A girl with white-blonde hair and gray eyes was named Felicity. One of the guys had chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes. It took us longer to find out his name, but we eventually found out that it was Nathan. He scowled at us darkly, refusing to be acquainted to us in any way. A girl with shoulder length auburn hair and blue eyes was named Skye. The last first year was another guy, who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His name was Landon.

"Wonderful. What house do you all expect to be in? I'm definitely going to be in Slytherin. It's fate. It's inevitable." Alix declared.

"I think I'm going to be in Hufflepuff," Felicity said happily, "I really want to be in Hufflepuff." Alix snorted.

"I don't know, but Hufflepuff sounds pretty nice, since Felicity is so excited about it," Skye said, "so I guess I want to be in Hufflepuff."

"Don't know, don't care," Nathan grumbled.

"I'm still not sure, but I don't think I'm going to be in Slytherin," Landon said quietly. They all looked at me.

"I… I'm not too positive either," I admitted. Landon smiled at me.

"Look!" Skye exclaimed, "It's Hogwarts!"

-Alix-

"Alix Aevryn will be in… Slytherin!" the sorting hat proclaimed. I gave everyone my best smile. They cheered, but as I took off the hat and went to sit with my team, I saw Gryffindor eyeing me wearily. I returned their stares with a smirk and they quickly glanced away. As the sorting hat moved onto the letter 'S', I looked up and saw Kaylan standing next to the sorting hat.

"Hmm… this is a difficult one… but I believe… Kaylan Saffrys belongs in… Ravenclaw!" I gasped. Kaylan was going to be in the same house as… my brother! The next few first years were sorted. Felicity was, as she predicted, put in Hufflepuff. Skye was put in Ravenclaw, which she seemed pretty eager about even though she had originally wanted to be in Hufflepuff. Nathan was sorted into Slytherin. _Of course, _I thought, rolling my eyes. Landon was sorted into Gryffindor, after we listened to the sorting hat debate with himself for a while. I saw Daemon, the guy from the train, welcoming Landon to their team.

"Stupid goody-two-shoes," sneered a voice behind me. I spun around, and saw Nathan glaring at Landon.

"So you're in Slytherin too?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"Don't act so depressed, I'm not half bad," he smiled thinly. I laughed sarcastically.

"You're joking, right?"

"Not at all," he said firmly. I stopped laughing.

"Alright, alright. Whatever."

"Welcome to Slytherin," my uncle said to me, giving me a half smile.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," I replied gratefully.

"Now, there's someone who wants to meet you," Snape told me, nodding in the direction of our feast table. I turned around, searching for the person. My eyes locked with the ones on a blonde second year wizard. He walked over majestically, with the pride only a Slytherin could have.

"Alix Aevryn?" he smirked, "Welcome to the team. The name's Draco Malfoy, it's my second year. So you're Snape's niece?"

"Draco Malfoy, huh?" I responded, "The Slytherin Prince and Quidditch seeker? Well yes, I am Alix Aevryn, it's my first year, obviously. So you're Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"That would be me," he smiled. Then just as quickly, his smile faded. "I heard you're friends with those Gryffindor kids, Daemon and whats-his-face." Draco nodded towards Landon.

"Actually-"

"You're pretty cool, Alix," he intervened, staring into my eyes with his own dazzling blue ones, "but you have to learn to hang with the right crowd. We're in Slytherin, not Gryffindor." I matched his fierce gaze. We had an intense staredown for a few minutes.

"No, Draco. You may be Slytherin Prince, the Slytherin Quidditch seeker, Lucius Malfoy's son, and probably a girl magnet-" Draco smirked, and I ignored him, "but I _am_ the right crowd. I choose who's in my crowd, and for your information, you're nearly there." I brought myself to my full height, my face inches from his. Then I winked, and left to join the feast.

"Hey Alix," Nathan greeted me, "Saw you hanging with Snape and Malfoy. Looks like someone's very favored."

"Oh shut up, Nathan," I said playfully, "Snape's my uncle, and Draco is just… an acquaintance." Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Just an acquaintance? Well, your acquaintance definitely seems interested." His eyes wandered towards the Slytherin Prince.

"He's looking for you now," he said, grinning, "Oh, look, he's walking over. That's my cue to suddenly feel the need to get a drink. I'll leave you two alone. Later, Alix."

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep, Nathan," I muttered under my breath. I then put on my most glamorous smile as Draco came over.

"Draco…" I smiled, "Long time no see."

"Don't be sarcastic, Alix," he sneered, "and don't flatter yourself. I'm not here to talk to _you_, so don't look so happy to see me. I'm here to talk to the other guy. What did you do to him anyways? Eat him?"

"Ha ha," I said, masking a twinge of envy, "He's getting a drink. I doubt you even know his name."

"Be quiet, Aevryn. Of course I know his name," Draco spat, walking away.

"You be quiet, Malfoy," I shouted after him, "and his name is Nathan!"

I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes, thinking I would finally have some peace. It didn't last long.

"Hey, you." My roommate, Daniela Dorsin walked in. "Someone wants to talk to you in the common room."

"Who?" I grumbled, unwilling to move.

"If I knew his name, then I'd have already told you," she snapped. Muttering obscenities, I reluctantly got up and went to the common room.

"_Lumos_," I whispered and the room lit up, revealing that it was completely deserted.

"So I went through all that trouble to talk to no one," I scowled at the empty room.

"Actually, I like to consider myself as someone," said a voice behind me. I spun around and found myself face to face with Nathan, with a very amused expression on his face. I narrowed my eyes.

"You're smiling- something's wrong," I replied. Nathan chuckled.

"Nice interpretation, Aevryn."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"How do you know you're right?"

"I'm usually right, so I'll take my chances." He laughed.

"Well, you're right."

"What a surprise," I drawled sarcastically, "I rest my case."

"Anyways," he said quickly, his grin fading, "Something _is_ wrong. Malfoy came to talk to me."

"Couldn't stand the unusual attention?" I muttered.

"Shut up and listen," he hissed. "You know Malfoy's gang? Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson?" I rolled my eyes.

"Only too well."

"Well, Pansy is my cousin. The daughter of my mother's older brother. Malfoy asked me to join the group, hang with the right people. I told him I'd think about it. Then he said 'Now, Nathan, I want to be friends, but even the closest of friends fight. So, I'm warning you, that girl you were talking to before? Don't talk to her anymore, just forget about her. Don't even look at her. If you take my advice, we'll get along perfectly, but if not, I'm afraid someone's going to get hurt.'" Suddenly I noticed a cold glint in Nathan's eyes that I hadn't seen before.

"This is the last time I will talk to you, Alix." The hardness of his stare faltered for a moment, revealing an emotion too raw for me to comprehend, but then the cold malice was back.

"Wait, you're Pansy's cousin?" Nathan's words were slowly sinking in and flooded my mind. I lost my balance- my normal 'in control of the situation' attitude was gone.

"_Nox_," he said quietly, and left me alone in the dark common room, lost in thought.


End file.
